


Modern Alternatives to Fireworks

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Found Family, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Canon, deanjeff is just in the background but its there, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “Wow. Crazy,” Frankie said. She took a long, slow sip of her white wine before adding, “It’s such a silly tradition, anyway.”“I bet you’re only saying that because you’ve never had a New Years’ kiss,” Britta taunted.“That’s true. I haven’t,” Frankie admitted.“You want to change that?”Britta finds out that Frankie has never had a New Years' kiss and offers to do something about it. Set after season 6.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger, Frankie Dart & Britta Perry & Jeff Winger & Dean Craig Pelton & Elroy Patashnik & Ben Chang, Frankie Dart/Britta Perry
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Modern Alternatives to Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> another ficlet thanks to the fanfic prompt generator! I didn't save the exact prompt, but it was basically just "Frankie and Britta kiss at midnight on New Years". hope you all enjoy! <3

With five minutes until the new year, Frankie found herself in Britta’s kitchen, refilling her glass of wine. The group’s New Years’ Eve party was going better than anyone had expected, with the group enjoying rounds of charades and a variation on their Garrett’s celebrity wedding game where they did impersonations of each other instead of him. 

Once her glass was full, she made her way around the bar and reclined against it, deciding to take one last moment in 2016 for herself. As she was observing her friends across the apartment chatting in the living room, Britta got up and started walking in Frankie’s direction. 

“What’s up, Dart?” the blonde asked. She circled the counter to find an open bottle of champagne, uncorking it and tipping the contents over into her cup.

“Not much. Just taking a breather,” Frankie replied. 

“Mhm. You missed Jeff agreeing to kiss Craig at midnight,” Britta said. 

Frankie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as she almost choked on her drink. “Excuse me, what!?”

The blonde shrugged. “I don’t know exactly how it happened. I just know that it’s happening.” She joined Frankie on the other side of the counter once she was satisfied with her pour. 

“Wow. Crazy,” Frankie said. She took a long, slow sip of her white wine before adding, “It’s such a silly tradition, anyway.”

“I bet you’re only saying that because you’ve never had a New Years’ kiss,” Britta taunted. 

“That’s true. I haven’t,” Frankie admitted. 

“You want to change that?”

Frankie looked at Britta with a somewhat shocked expression. It certainly wasn’t an idea that she was opposed to. But as she studied her friend’s bright blue eyes and the gentle arc of her mouth, it quickly became an idea that she was enthralled with. 

“I mean…yeah. I could change that. That could change. With you or…someone else. Were you offering? To kiss me? It’s okay if you weren’t, I’m sorry if I-”

“Frankie,” Britta interrupted, reaching out to take her by the arm, “yes. I was offering to kiss you.”

As she met the blonde’s warm gaze, Frankie felt some unidentifiable force pulling her in. She felt her usual control slipping away as her eyelids fluttered closed and her lips slowly parted. However, a sudden jolt courtesy of Britta snapped her back to reality. 

“Whoa there, tiger. It’s still three minutes until midnight,” Britta said with a laugh as she caught Frankie by the arms. 

“Oh! Oh my god, I’m sorry. I…haven’t really done this. In a while,” Frankie sheepishly admitted. She set her now empty glass down on the bar and looked down in shame.

Britta smiled, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. “It’s okay. C’mon, let’s go join everyone else,” she said, setting her own glass down before taking Frankie by the hand and pulling her across the apartment to stand behind the couch. 

Elroy had nestled himself comfortably into an armchair. Chang was curled up on the couch to Elroy's right with Jeff and Craig sitting next to him, the brunet’s head resting casually on the other man’s shoulder. Frankie couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming amount of love as she looked over her unlikely family. They might have caused her many a headache, but they also had brought her so much unexpected joy. 

They were all glued to the tv, where Ryan Seacrest and some celebrity that Frankie didn’t recognize we’re talking about finding someone to kiss before the ball dropped in Times Square. This redirected her attention towards the blonde to her right, half watching the tv and half looking over her friends as well. 

Britta caught Frankie staring at her out of the corner of her eye and turned to face her, an amused smile playing across her face. 

“Almost a minute,” she murmured. 

“Yeah,” Frankie croaked. Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden, her balance getting shaky. She'd never thought of doing anything like this with Britta, so she was shocked by how much anticipation she was feeling. 

“I just wanna say that I love you guys. What a great year,” Jeff drawled, clearly more than a few glasses of champagne in.

“It was alright, as far as years go,” Elroy said. 

“We love you too, Jeff,” Britta added, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder. He lifted one of his up to squeeze hers as the clock hit 1 minute. 

“You all are so much gayer than I thought you were,” Chang scoffed, “but I guess that’s a pretty cool thing.”

“I’m so grateful that you all let me into your lives,” Frankie said, continuing the love train. 

“Awww, I’m grateful that you came to fix us!” Britta exclaimed, leaving Jeff to go over and throw her arms around the brunette. 

“Goodbye, 2016,” Craig said simply. 

Britta pulled away from Frankie and smiled at her suggestively. “15 seconds,” she said in a tone that nearly made Frankie’s heart stop. 

“10! 9! 8! 7!” the crowd at Times Square chanted. 

“6! 5! 4!” the group gathered in Britta’s apartment joined in, “3! 2! 1! Happy new year!” 

Before Frankie could fully register what was happening, Britta grabbed hold of her shoulders and did what could only be described as mash their faces together. Frankie’s hand flew up to cup the side of Britta’s face as she quickly began reciprocating and leaning into the kiss. 

On the couch, Jeff stayed true to his word and gingerly took Craig by the chin and pulled him in for a chaste peck on the lips. 

Chang looked over to Elroy, who was watching his friends with equal amounts of confusion and intrigue. 

“Do you think we should…?” Chang asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows towards the IT guy. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Alright, fair enough,” he said, sighing and sinking further into the couch. 

Britta and Frankie finally pulled apart, needing a moment to catch their breath. The brunette looked into the other woman’s dazzling eyes and could only wonder why she hadn’t considered doing this sooner. She didn't need to see any fireworks tonight other than the ones going off in her mind.

“Guessing by the look on your face, betcha don’t think kissing on New Years’ is a silly tradition anymore,” Britta said with a wide and triumphant grin. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s not,” Frankie said. She felt almost lightheaded from the whole experience. 

“Wanna do it again?”

That was all the provocation that was needed for Frankie to dive back in, more enthusiastic and slightly more prepared this time. She was much more calculated with how she approached Britta’s lips, gently sucking and letting her tongue trace the outline of them. 

“Oh my god,” a stunned Jeff muttered once he turned around and took in the sight of his friends. 

“Geez, can no one get a room around here?” Chang attempted to joke. 

When they pulled apart again, it was Britta’s turn to be dazed and speechless. 

“Thanks for introducing me to this great tradition,” Frankie said, catching herself off guard with her flirtatious tone. 

“Of course. But you know…we shouldn’t wait until next year to do this again,” Britta replied, quickly matching the brunette's level of flirtation. 

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes. “Just come up here and watch Pitbull with the rest of us,” he groaned. 

The two women sheepishly made their way around the couch and to the only open seat on the other side. Britta sat down first, patting her lap to encourage Frankie to sit down on it. 

“Oh, I can just…”

“Oh, c’mere. Please?” 

Frankie relented with no further convincing, sinking down onto the blonde. She delicately draped her arms over Britta’s shoulders, enjoying their closeness.

And so, the group watched Pitbull, making snarky comments throughout the entire performance as only they could. A sense of contentment came over Frankie as she felt like she was finally where she was meant to be; among the first family that truly accepted her as she was.

This was going to be one hell of a year with all of them by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave a comment with any thoughts/opinions/etc.! I hope you're all doing well, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
